


Highschool AU

by trashy_kai



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School AU, M/M, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Highschool AU with nerd!Dean who doesn’t need anyone and punk!cas who seems like he doesn’t need anyone but in reality is really needy and always wants deans attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool AU

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr, hopefully you'll like it ^^

Cas was sitting in the bench near the grass. His hair disheveled as usual, sticking out in every direction; he wanted to get a cool haircut, but his family was a catholic one so that was a no-no rule. The only thing he actually succeeded was on getting his hair dyed blue on one side –that would only happen if he combed his hair every time they went to the church.

Dean, on the other hand, was sitting in the grass, his back leaning against a tree. The sun was shining bright in the sky, and the only way he could read his book was by placing it in front of his face, blocking the sunlight.

"Ugh!" Castiel sighed. He rose from the bench and threw himself onto the grass. There was something about Dean that had him curious. Every time they crossed paths, Dean was always reading a book or writing something down and Cas didn't understand.

With his back facing the grass, Cas started rolling around on the ground, trying to gain Dean's attention, but as usual, he was ignored.

Suddenly, he got an idea. It's the perfect moment to put his sudden plan in action! The black haired teen took his phone from his black jean's pocket and started snapping pictures of himself –he also took a few of Dean from afar when he was pretending to see if the photo was alright. After a few of these tries, Castiel focused his attention solely on Dean.

"Hey!" Cas called. Yeah, he knew Dean's name, ever since that first time he saw Dean's green eyes in a hallway, he tried to learn as much as his student file would let him. Once Dean didn't move, Cas decided to call him again. "Hey you!" This time it was a little louder.

Dean finally moved his eyes from the book he was reading to face Cas.

"Me?"

Cas chuckled.

"Yes!" He said, a bit louder than necessary. "Can you take a picture for me? When I do it they get all blurry."

Dean got up and took his own phone from his jean's front pocket, completely ignoring the phone Cas handed him.

"Why not use mine?" Cas asked. The main idea of this was that Dean would touch something that belonged to him.

"Mine has a better quality." Dean said with a short smile. "Is there anything you want in the picture?"

Castiel smirked.

"Just make it a nice Facebook profile pic. You can mold me any way you want, babe." Cas winked.

Dean blushed slightly; in a matter of seconds he frowned as if he was pondering which pose would be best for the photo. After thinking for a while he smiled and grabbed Cas' arm to put it under his head, while the other rested in his hip.

Castiel sighed content he finally got Dean to talk and touch him. He relaxed and smiled to Dean's phone while the other boy snapped a few pictures.

"No!" Dean said suddenly, making Castiel jump in shock. "You gotta stop smiling!" The blonde told him off. "We're going for a natural expression. Now don't get me wrong you have a beautiful smile, but we want natural. Just focus on looking to the camera and forget the rest!"

Castiel chuckled; Dean had gotten way into it, and he wasn't about to defy him when he just got those eyes to face him. As he was told, Castiel did.

After some good ten minutes, Dean was happy with the pictures he took and showed them to Cas.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled, taking Dean's phone in his hands and sending the pictures to his own phone. "I'm Castiel, by the way."

He offers his hand for Dean to shake and so does Dean.

"I'm Dean."

_Don't I know it._

"It's nice to meet you."  _Finally_ , he adds in his mind. "I've seen you around sometimes. Why do you always have your nose stuck in a book?"

Dean chuckled lightly.

"That's because all I need is in the books I read. And it's nice to meet you too."

_Yeah right… We all need other people! We can't just get all we need from books._

"I don't get it."

"I mean… I don't need friends; the books I read made me have too great expectations about other people. Everyone I tried to befriend either kicked me in the gut or was simply a dick… Those books never change and I can always have them whenever I need them."

_I guess it kinda makes sense…_

"But you don't have any friends!" Castiel stressed. "Everyone needs friends!" And then suddenly a thought popped into his head and he smiled brightly. "I'll be your friend!"

"As long as you don't leave you can be my best friend." Dean assured him.

Castiel smirked and turned his face away from Dean's view. Never was he going to leave Dean.


End file.
